Understanding
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari mangkuknya ke sang lawan bicara. Naruto selalu mencari tahu kapan mereka bisa bertemu lagi dan ia selalu merasa bersalah karena ia tidak bisa memberikan jawaban langsung setiap kali hal itu terjadi. Ia tidak mau berbohong, ia tidak mau membuat kekasihnya kecewa. [WARNING: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! SHOUNEN AI.]


**Understanding**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _It's sad, but I just own the plot_

 _ **Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_ Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai_

 ** _A/N:_** _Um... hi? Long time no see?_ Hahaha, setelah sekian lama _ga_ berkunjung ke ffn, rasanya canggung sewaktu saya mau mem- _publish_ cerita ini. Berhubung saya sedang menyukai olahraga _figure skating_ (sekaligus menyukai salah satu _skater_ Jepang), saya membuat _fic_ dengan latar belakang karakter seorang _figure skater._ Semoga cerita ini bisa dipahami dengan mudah _/pray/._ Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan _review~_

 ** _p.s:_** Saya sudah memperbaiki _fic_ ini karena entah kenapa _doc_ yang saya _upload_ dan _doc_ asli memiliki isi yang berbeda (ada beberapa kata yang hilang) dan terimakasih **_me_** karena sudah menunjukkan _typo_ yang saya buat di- _review-_ nya~ X3

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan."

Sasuke mengerlingkan mata sebelum melirik sosok yang sejak tadi duduk di sebelahnya. Pandangannya kemudian kembali terfokus pada salah satu dari tiga _skater_ yang tengah meluncur berdekatan dengan papan pembatas yang mengelilingi _ice rink_ dihadapannya.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan karena dimabuk cinta," tutur sosok di sebelahnya lagi, bertepatan dengan gemuruh teriakan dari para penonton karena Naruto baru saja membungkukkan tubuh sebagai tanda perpisahan sekaligus terima kasih terakhir sebelum keluar dari area _ice rink._

Kadang Sasuke mempertanyakan keputusan yang ia ambil saat memberitahu Neji bahwa ia menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Naruto. Ia tahu Neji termasuk salah satu teman dekatnya, tapi ia juga tahu bagaimana menyebalkannya pemuda berusia dua puluh tiga tahun ini karena mengganggu dan menggodanya termasuk kedalam daftar hal yang dia sukai. Dan hobinya itu membuat Neji tidak pernah mau melewatkan momen seperti sekarang.

Neji memperhatikan bagaimana raut datar yang selalu ditunjukkan sahabatnya tergantikan oleh raut lembut yang disertai senyum tipis.

Putra keluarga Hyuuga itu sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan lagi setelah hubungan terakhirnya tidak berakhir dengan baik. Ia tahu Sasuke tidak mengalami trauma karena dikhianati gadis itu, tapi ia juga tahu kalau putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu menjadi jauh lebih berhati-hati saat ada seseorang yang mendekatinya.

Uzumaki Naruto bukan sosok yang asing. Setidaknya bagi semua warga yang tinggal di Jepang, karena pemuda berambut pirang itu adalah pemenang medali emas tiga kali berturut-turut (termasuk tahun ini) di kejuaraan _figure skating_ tingkat nasional. Neji dan Sasuke tidak bekerja di bidang olahraga, itulah kenapa Neji sempat terkejut saat Sasuke memberitahukan hubungannya dengan si pemuda berambut pirang, tapi— Neji mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke saat rahang pemilik rambut _raven_ itu mengeras.

Naruto berlari kecil mendekati podium dimana para komentator pertandingan duduk dan mengulurkan tangan yang sejak tadi menggenggam buket bunga yang ia terima di podium. Neji melirik sosok disebelahnya saat seorang lelaki bangun dari kursi tempatnya berkomentar, melangkah mendekati tepi podium dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menerima buket dari sang pemenang medali emas.

"Huh? Kau mau kemana? Acaranya belum selesai, Sasuke," tutur Neji saat sang sahabat bangun dari duduknya.

"Aku ada janji dengan Sabaku bersaudara," jawab Sasuke sembari menatap wajah lawan bicaranya. "Apa kau mau ikut? Rencana mereka kali ini cukup merepotkan, jadi semakin banyak orang yang membantu akan semakin baik."

Neji kembali menujukan pandangan ke arah dimana ia terakhir kali melihat Naruto hanya untuk menyadari kalau pemuda itu sudah keluar dari arena, mungkin ke area _backstage_ untuk menemui wartawan yang pasti sudah berjejer untuk mewawancarainya.

"Apa aku diperbolehkan ikut? Kau tahu betul aku tidak mengenal _figure skater_ yang akan ada disana," tanya Neji yang kini sudah berdiri.

"Mereka tidak akan keberatan, aku bisa menjamin."

"Oke, aku ikut," cetus Neji mengikuti langkah Sasuke meninggalkan tribun dan mengikuti langkah sang Uchiha _._

* * *

 **.**

 **-0-**

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan lambaian tangan Neji sebelum sahabatnya itu melajukan mobil yang dia kendarai. Acara kejutan yang direncanakan Gaara dan Temari beberapa saat setelah Naruto menyelesaikan wawancaranya sore tadi berlangsung dengan sukses dan walaupun Neji tidak mengenal satu orang pun yang berada di tempat acara kejutan diadakan, tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk berkenalan dan berbincang dengan para _figure skater_ yang satu per satu datang setelah menyelesaikan wawancara mereka.

"Terima kasih banyak, Uchiha- _san."_

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh sebelum menyambut dua uluran tangan yang ditujukan padanya satu per satu. Ia tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Mengalihkan perhatian Naruto sama sekali bukan hal yang sulit. Aku yakin semua orang bisa melakukannya."

Temari melepaskan tawa sementara Gaara mendengus geli karena Sasuke mengatakan hal yang benar. Berbeda dengan _image_ serius yang ditunjukkannya saat meluncur diatas es, diluar _ice rink_ Naruto jauh dari kata serius. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu adalah orang yang ceria, seorang _chatterbox_ yangselalu berhasil membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya tertawa dengan apapun yang dia lakukan.

"Tapi aku serius, Uchiha- _san._ Terima kasih atas bantuanmu," tutur Temari untuk yang kedua kali.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar Naruto menggunakan panggilan formal kepada siapapun, jadi kalian bisa memanggil namaku," balas Sasuke.

"Kami sangat jarang menggunakan panggilan formal," kali ini Gaara ikut bicara. "Kurasa tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang memanggil sesama atlit dengan panggilan formal," lanjutnya.

Selain karena jarak usia antar atlit yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh, keyataan kalau tidak ada aturan tegas mengenai senioritas di olahraga _figure skating_ membuat semua atlit memanggil satu sama lain dengan panggilan akrab yang memudahkan mereka untuk bergaul karena rendahnya tingkat kecanggungan.

"Ah, aku masih tidak percaya kalau Naruto berhasil mencatatkan namanya di buku rekor dan sejarah _figure skater._ Aku masih tidak percaya dia berhasil memenangkan kejuaraan nasional tiga kali berturut-turut," ucap Temari sembari menatap langit yang tampak sepi dari bintang.

"Aku masih ingat saat tahun lalu dia berjanji untuk memenangkan kejuaraan ini lagi. Tidak seharusnya aku meragukan ambisi si pirang itu," timpal Gaara.

Sasuke mengulaskan senyum paham. Sangat jarang bagi seorang _skater_ untuk memenangkan sebuah _event_ secara berturut-turut dan sejauh ini hanya Naruto yang berhasil memenangkan kejuaraan nasional selama tiga tahun berturut-turut.

"Huh? Kenapa kalian ada diluar? Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepala dan menaikkan alis saat Naruto tanpa ragu menggandeng sebelah tangannya. Ia mengalihkan perhatian kepada sepasang kakak-beradik yang masih berdiri didepannya, berusaha membaca raut wajah mereka. Ia melembutkan pandangan saat Temari dan Gaara sama sekali tidak merubah raut wajah dan cara pandang mereka. Naruto sudah memberitahukannya siapa-siapa saja yang mengetahui hubungan mereka dan walaupun nama Gaara dan Temari termasuk didalam daftar, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencari tahu reaksi apa yang akan diberikan pasangan _ice dance_ itu saat mereka melihat interaksinya dan Naruto secara langsung.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan diluar? _Gold medalist_ tidak seharusnya pulang lebih dulu daripada yang lain," cetus Gaara.

"Aku harus bangun pagi besok," balas Naruto dengan pipi menggembung sebal.

"Ah, sesi wawancara?"

"Yep. Ah, bukankah kalian juga akan datang bersamaku, _neesan?"_

"Tidak bersamamu, tapi kita akan pergi ke stasiun televisi yang sama," koreksi Temari. "Itulah kenapa kami pergi lebih dulu daripada yang lain."

Bibir sang Uzumaki membentuk huruf 'O' dan menganggukkan kepala. Mereka bertiga bersama semua atlit dan staf kejuaraan memang berkumpul di hotel yang berdiri beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri untuk menghadiri gala, merayakan selesainya kejuaraan. Tidak semua atlit bisa hadir karena jadwal padat yang mereka miliki dan kali ini Naruto tidak bisa berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman seprofesinya karena seperti yang sudah ia katakan, ia memiliki jadwal yang harus ia selesaikan besok pagi.

Temari mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku saat benda itu berdering dan ia segera menunjukkan layar ponsel kepada Gaara. Atlit berambut merah itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling sebelum mengangkat sebelah tangan dengan pandangan tertuju pada sebuah _mini van_ yang berhenti di sisi jalan.

" _Manager_ kami sudah datang," tutur Temari. "Bagaimana kalian akan pulang?"

Naruto dan Sasuke saling membalas tatapan karena tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membawa kendaraan dan Sasuke yakin Naruto sudah meminta Iruka, _manager-_ nya untuk tidak datang menjemput.

"Ah, _well,_ kami akan pikirkan hal itu nanti," jawab sang Uzumaki dengan nada santai.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi lebih dulu. Sampai bertemu besok, Naru."

"Sampai bertemu besok, _neesan!"_

Sasuke memperhatikan bagaimana Naruto dan Gaara mengadu kepalan tangan sebagai salam perpisahan. Naruto menolehkan kepala, menatap sang Uchiha yang masih belum melepaskan pandangan dari punggung dua sahabatnya. Ia memang meminta Sasuke untuk datang menjemputnya beberapa menit yang lalu, karena selain saat acara kejutan yang direncanakan teman-temannya, ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk bertemu Sasuke hari ini.

"Bis mana yang harus kita gunakan untuk sampai ke Ichiraku?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepala, menatap pemuda yang beberapa sentimeter lebih pendek darinya dengan kedua alis terangkat heran.

"Bukankan kau baru saja menghadiri acara makan malam? Kau masih mau ramen?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? _Buffet_ dan ramen adalah dua hal yang berbeda," protes sang pemilik rambut pirang sembari menarik tangan yang masih ia genggam sebagai ajakan agar mereka segera pergi.

"Kupikir kita akan langsung pulang. Kalau aku tahu kau masih ingin makan diluar, aku akan meminta Neji menunggu agar dia bisa mengantar kita."

"Oh? Neji mengantarmu kesini?"

"Hn. Sejak sore aku pergi bersamanya sambil menunggu gala selesai."

Naruto merapatkan tubuh mereka saat angin malam berhembus. Ia memang sudah menggunakan mantel, tapi ia tetap tidak tahan dengan udara dingin. Gala memang selalu berlangsung hingga larut dan Naruto ingat beberapa kali ia harus membuat _manager-_ nya menunggu sampai dini hari.

Sasuke tidak selalu bisa datang untuk melihat pertandingannya secara langsung dan ia tahu ia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ia dapatkan saat hal itu terjadi, seperti yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Naruto ingat betul bagaimana ia hampir melompat senang saat Sasuke memberitahunya kalau dia bisa datang menghadiri kejuaraan nasional.

"Bagaimana kakimu?"

"Huh? Kaki?"

"Posisi jatuhmu terlihat menyakitkan."

Naruto mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. "Aaaaah~" cetusnya paham. "Aku baik-baik saja tapi, ugh, aku tidak seharusnya jatuh di _triple* axel*!"_ tuturnya kesal.

Sasuke mengulaskan senyum saat Naruto melanjutkan umpatan kesal yang ia yakini tertahan sejak pertandingan selesai. Naruto memang bukan tipe yang mudah merasa puas dan walaupun dia sudah memenangkan banyak kejuaraan, dia selalu menemukan hal yang masih harus dia perbaiki dan di kejuaraannya kali ini, dia merasa kesal dengan kegagalannya mendaratkan dua lompatan di _free program*._

Naruto menghentikan ucapan saat mereka duduk di dalam bis. Dengan tenang ia menggunakan syal yang melilit di lehernya untuk menyembunyikan sebagian wajah. Ia memang bukan seorang artis terkenal, tapi ia tahu kalau banyak orang yang mengenalnya. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko dikenali seseorang yang berujung pada gagalnya rencana yang sudah ia buat.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai di halte yang terletak beberapa meter dari Ichiraku, kedai ramen yang sangat disukai sang Uzumaki. Kedua lelaki itu turun dari bis dan kembali berjalan kaki.

"Padahal tingkat kesuksesan _triple axel_ -ku 98%, tapi kenapa aku gagal melakukannya hari ini? Di bagian kedua program _free_ , dimana poinnya lebih tinggi daripada bagian pertama? Aaaaaahhhh!"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala sembari menatap Naruto yang sedang mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Ia membuka pintu dan membiarkan Naruto masuk lebih dulu kedalam restoran dan tidak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka untuk memesan. Sasuke merasa ia sudah menghapal semua menu yang ada di Ichiraku karena ia sudah berkali-kali datang ke Ichiraku bersama si pemuda pirang.

"Aku tidak percaya aku melewatkan poin sebanyak itu di kompetisi ini," gerutu Naruto dengan dahi menempel di permukaan meja. Kalau saja dia digambarkan sebagai karakter _manga,_ Sasuke yakin aura gelap akan terlihat menyelimuti sosok yang duduk berhadapan dengannya itu.

"Apa kau juga jatuh saat melakukan _triple axel_ saat latihan?"

"Tidak, tapi aku jatuh saat melakukan _lutz*—_ seperti biasa," lanjutnya disertai tawa.

Sasuke mendengus geli. Ia tidak begitu mengerti _figure skating,_ tapi mendengar bagaimana kesalnya Naruto saat dia membicarakan lompatan kedua yang juga gagal dia daratkan di pertandingan hari ini membuatnya geli. Naruto menegakkan tubuh dan menggebrak pelan meja yang mereka tempati dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal.

"Musim lalu aku sama sekali tidak ada masalah dengan _lutz,_ tapi kenapa aku masih bisa mendaratkan satu pun _lutz_ dari tiga kejuaraan yang sudah kuikuti di musimini?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menumpukan siku diatas meja dan menumpukan dagu di tangannya. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana raut kesal yang ditunjukkan sang lawan bicara perlahan digantikan dengan raut heran.

"Atau mungkin apa yang dikatakan Kakashi _sensei_ benar?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu.

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia berkata kalau aku menukar kesuksesan _lutz_ dengan _salchow*."_

"Hn, bisa jadi."

Sasuke masih ingat bagaimana Naruto berusaha keras musim lalu untuk melatih lompatan _quad* salcow-_ nya yang jauh dari kata stabil, sementara tingkat kesuksesan untuk lompatan _lutz_ -nya sudah itu sudah mencapai tujuh puluh persen. Di musim ini, Naruto terpaksa melepaskan _lutz_ yang ia rencanakan di _short program*_ setelah gagal mendaratkannya di dua pertandingan awal berturut-turut. Dan melihat bagaimana dia gagal mendaratkan lompatan itu di _free program_ hari ini, sepertinya dia harus benar-benar mengganti semua _lutz_ yang ada di programnya dengan lompatan lain.

Walaupun _figure skating_ tidak hanya berisikan lompatan, tapi tidak dipungkiri kalau semua atlit harus meningkatkan kemampuan lompatan mereka jika mereka ingin mengumpulkan poin yang cukup untuk memenangkan pertandingan.

"Ah… Yang jelas aku harus berlatih lebih keras untuk menyetabilkan _lutz-_ ku," cetus Naruto dengan nada menyerah.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata saat Sasuke meraih sebelah tangannya dan bermain-main dengan jari-jarinya. Sasuke bukan tipe yang banyak bicara, tapi ia tahu kalau pemilik rambut _raven_ itu sedang berusaha memberikan dukungan. Ia ikut memainkan jemari Sasuke dan perlahan ia mulai menyadari rasa lelah di tubuhnya, terutama kedua kakinya. Ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke sebelum melepaskan tautan tangan mereka saat ia menangkap sosok pelayan berjalan ke meja mereka dengan makanan yang mereka pesan.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke Tokyo?" tanya Sasuke setelah menelan kunyahannya.

Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan membuka kalender yang penuh dengan catatan.

"Lusa. Penerbangan pagi."

"Hn. Jam berapa kau menyelesaikan jadwalmu besok?"

Naruto melemparkan tatapan kesal karena ia harus melepaskan sumpitnya untuk yang kedua kali sebelum kembali meraih ponselnya yang sebelumnya ia letakkan diatas meja.

"Jam tujuh malam. Tapi aku sudah di hotel jam lima," ungkapnya. "Setelah wawancara di stasiun televisi, kru akan mengikutiku kegiatanku seharian dan kami akan _shooting_ sampai aku selesai makan malam di hotel tempatku menginap."

"Hn. Kalau begitu aku akan berkunjung malam hari seperti biasa."

"Oke."

Pekerjaan selalu menjadi penyebab utama mereka tidak bisa menjalani hubungan seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Sasuke yang merupakan pegawai kantoran memiliki jadwal tetap yang membuatnya tidak bisa pergi ke semua pertandingan yang diikuti Naruto, sementara Naruto yang merupakan seorang atlit _figure skater_ selalu bepergian ke berbagai kota dan negara untuk mengikuti banyak pertandingan.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang mendapatkan waktu libur di akhir pekan dan bisa mengajukan permintaan untuk mendapatkan libur, Naruto tidak bisa meninggalkan semua latihannya walaupun hanya satu hari. Dan walaupun mereka mendapatkan waktu libur, kenyataan bahwa Sasuke bekerja di Nagano sementara Naruto berlatih di Tokyo membuat mereka tidak bisa bertemu.

"Tahun depan turnamen ini akan diadakan di Nagasaki. Apa kau bisa datang?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari mangkuknya ke sang lawan bicara. Naruto selalu mencari tahu kapan mereka bisa bertemu lagi dan ia selalu merasa bersalah karena ia tidak bisa memberikan jawaban langsung setiap kali hal itu terjadi. Ia tidak mau berbohong, ia tidak mau membuat kekasihnya kecewa, itulah kenapa lebih memilih untuk memberikan balasan—

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan itu sekarang. Kita lihat saja nanti."

* * *

 **.**

 **-0-**

 **.**

* * *

"Ah, terima kasih banyak. Terima kasih. Selamat malam."

Sasuke menekan tombol _lift_ saat Naruto sudah berdiri di sebelahnya, dan saat pintu terbuka mereka segera masuk kedalam ruangan berbentuk kotak itu.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa mereka selalu mengikutiku sampai ke hotel," ucap Naruto disertai hembusan napas panjang. "Maksudku, aku senang karena mereka sudah bersusah payah datang ke berbagai turnamen yang kuikuti dan hal itu pasti melelahkan, tapi kenapa mereka lebih memilih untuk menungguku seperti itu daripada beristirahat? Aku akan lebih senang kalau mereka mementingkan diri mereka sendiri daripada mementingkanku."

"Hn."

Sasuke keluar dari _lift_ saat mereka sudah sampai di lantai yang mereka tuju. Ia membiarkan Naruto melangkah didepannya karena ia tidak tahu kamar mana yang dihuni pemuda itu.

"Apa kau mau masuk?" tanya Naruto sembari mengeluarkan kartu kunci dari sakunya.

"Sudah terlalu larut. Aku tidak mau tertinggal kereta terakhir."

Naruto membalikkan tubuh dan menggumam paham. "Oh, tunggu sebentar!"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi dan memperhatikan bagaimana Naruto dengan cepat membuka pintu kamar dan berlari masuk. Dengan waktu kurang dari tiga menit pemuda itu sudah kembali berdiri di depan pintu kamar dengan medali emas yang dia dapatkan di tangannya.

"Hn? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto menarik kerah mantel yang digunakan Sasuke, memaksa lelaki itu untuk sedikit membungkuk, sebelum mengalungkan medalinya di leher sang Uchiha. Ia mengulaskan senyum lebar saat Sasuke menundukkan kepala untuk melihat benda yang tergantung di lehernya.

"Saat di acara kejutan sore tadi, Neji memberitahuku kalau kau cemburu karena aku memberikan buket bunga yang kudapatkan kepada Itachi _niisan,"_ ungkap Naruto.

"Hn? Aku tidak—"

"Aku memang memberikan buket itu pada kakakmu, tapi aku tidak mengalungkan medaliku padanya. Kau tahu kalau aku hanya mengalungkan medali yang kudapat pada pelatih-pelatihku dan orang orang tuaku kan? Sekarang aku mengalungkannya padamu."

Sasuke meraih medali di lehernya dan memperhatikan satu per satu tulisan yang terukir disana. Naruto memang selalu memperlihatkan medali ataupun piala yang ia dapatkan, tapi ini adalah kali pertama pemuda itu mengalungkan medali di lehernya dan Sasuke tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia merasa senang dengan apa yang dilakukan sang kekasih.

"Neji memberitahuku kalau kau terlihat mengerikan saat aku memberikan buket itu dan memeluk kakakmu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau merasa cemburu, tapi aku akan menegaskan padamu kalau aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Itachi _niisan_."

Itachi adalah orang yang sudah menghubungkan dunia Sasuke dan Naruto. Putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu bekerja sebagai jurnalis olahraga musim dingin dan dia juga sering diminta untuk menjadi komentator seperti yang dia lakukan di turnamen nasional _figure skating_ ini.

Itachi adalah orang yang memperkenalkan mereka berdua dan dia lah yang menjadi tameng saat orang-orang mempertanyakan kedekatan yang mereka miliki. Naruto sudah beberapa kali bekerjasama dengan Itachi dan mereka berdua miliki hubungan yang baik, itulah kenapa tidak ada orang yang mencurigai kedekatan Naruto dan Sasuke saat publik mengetahui fakta kalau Sasuke adalah adik dari Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke tahu ia harus berterima kasih kepada sang kakak karena sudah memperkenalkannya dengan Naruto, tapi kadang ia tidak bisa menahan kecemburuan saat mengingat bagaimana Itachi memiliki lebih banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu Naruto daripada dirinya. Sasuke menduga kalau kecemburuan itu merupakan insting alami yang muncul tiba-tiba karena ia selalu tidak menyadari hal itu, seperti yang terjadi di bagian akhir dari upacara penyerahan medali sore tadi.

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu mengulaskan senyum sebelum melepaskan medali dari lehernya dan mengalungkan benda itu di leher sang Uzumaki.

"Aku akan menemuimu besok," tuturnya sembari mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Kabari aku nanti."

"Hn."

Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke sebelum mengambil satu langkah mundur, membuat Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar, sebelum melingkarkan kedua lengan di leher lelaki itu dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Mereka mungkin tidak memiliki semua waktu yang dimiliki pasangan pada umumnya. Mereka mungkin tidak memiliki semua kesempatan yang dimiliki pasangan pada umumnya. Mereka tidak memiliki banyak momen bersama dan percakapan pribadi secara langsung, tapi semua itu tidak bisa dijadikan sebagai jaminan kalau hubungan mereka tidak akan bertahan.

Naruto bukan tipe yang senang mencari alasan untuk digunakan sebagai kambing hitam atas kekurangan dan kegagalan yang dia miliki, dan Sasuke bukan tipe yang memilih untuk menyerah demi mendapatkan akhir yang mudah. Dari kedua fakta yang diketahui mereka berdua itu, mereka tahu mereka akan baik-baik saja. Mereka tahu semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **End**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _Keterangan:_**

 ** _Triple:_** lompatan dengan jumlah tiga putaran/rotasi.

 ** _Quad:_** lompatan dengan jumlah empat putaran/rotasi.

 ** _Axel, lutz, salchow:_** jenis/macam lompatan _(jump)_ yang ada di _figure skating._

 ** _Free program/free skate:_** bagian dari pertandingan _figure skating_ dengan durasi waktu maksimum 4 menit 40 detik.(Di _figure skating,_ setiap atlit harus melakukan **_short program_** (berdurasi waktu maksimum 2 menit 50 detik) dan _free program._ Nilai total dari kedua program tadi akan menentukan siapa pemenang dari kejuaraan/kompetisi tersebut).


End file.
